Shattered Promises
by TeamEveryoneButEdward
Summary: What happens when Bella comes to the Cullen Mansion as a suprise for Edward
1. Chapter 1

DISClAIMER: I do not own anything related to Twilight (sadness) BUT JAsper can own me (wink, wink).

Chapter 1 Breaking News

B POV

I pull up into my family's driveway, hoping to catch my fiancé alone and get him in the mood with my attire (for once I knew Alice would approve). As I opened the door and crossed the threshold, up the stairs I couldn't help but her moaning and creaking. As I followed the sounds to what I believed was Carlisle and Esme's room, thinking they were in the mood but ears deceived me as I heard my 'mom' call out my lovers name in the heat of passion, I couldn't help but open the door. What I walked in on made me see **RED** Edward and Esme in a rather compromising position; feeling betrayed I ran out before either of them could say anything. As I ran down the stairs mumbling bunch obscenities, the rest of the Cullen's appeared in front of the steps. As I tried to run past them Alice grabbed my arm, and began questioning me.

"Are you okay Bella," Alice asked me.

I looked at her and my eyes danced on each of the family's eyes but stopped on Carlisle and I silently sent him my apologies through my eyes, and as if he got my message he gave a slight sad smile. And we both gazed at the couple on the stairs. Suddenly cracking under pressure of all the heartbreak I quickly ran away from the questioning glances of my family.

C POV

As Bella eyes danced upon my family's eyes they stopped on mine and I received a silent apology from her and I gave her a slight smile. Just then my wife and my son appeared on the stairs. Bella soon ran out, started her truck, and sped off onto the dirt path. As I crouched into a vicious position the thought of Bella ran through my head and I wondered how she was taking this. With that thought I ran off toward Bella's house.

B POV

As I pulled into my driveway I turned off my truck and just cried thankfully Charlie wasn't here he was on another fishing trip with Billy. I soon stopped crying long enough to get myself into my bedroom. As soon as I closed my door Carlisle came through my window.

"Bella are you okay?" Carlisle asked concerned.

" Yes Carlisle I just walked in on my ex-fiancé fucking my so called 'mother' so yes I'm just peachy keen!" I replied sarcastically.

"Well hey I didn't mean to rain on your parade ,but I just walked in on my son and my wife boning each other so excuse me being fucking concerned about you!" Carlisle replied hastily.

I couldn't take it anymore and I broke down crying and fell as I waited for the impact of the floor against my face, Carlisle's cold hands caught me by my hips and he gathered me into his arms and I sobbed against his bare chest.

Hours later I had finally stopped crying and Carlisle was just holding me in his arms. I looked into Carlisle's sincere eyes he stared back into mine.

"I'm sorry about earlier I was a little insensitive about the situation I suppose you are hurting just as much as I am." I said. "So let's go back to the house and get this over with," I mumble into his chest.

"Too late, they are already here," he admitted.

Just then the tapping at the window brought me out of my thoughts.

~Please, Please, PLease if you value my sanity please R&R!!!!~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Truth

"How Long?"

CPOV

Those words were the cut to the defining silence that everyone was sharing. My eyes searched, looking at all of my family members and finally stopping at Edward and Esme as my mind replayed the scene that shattered my life.

*_As I stepped into the clearing I could easily hear noises coming from the house. I listened harder, and the sounds got more prominent; moaning and groaning. My first thought was that Edward finally gave Bella what she wanted. So I quickly walked away going back to search for my family, Esme had stayed home, talking about wanting Bella to try this new dish of hers. 'Well Bella won't be eating tonight' I inwardly chuckled to myself._

"_Yes Edward. Harder!"_

'_What'_

_I ran as quickly as my legs would carry me to the house and what I saw brought me to my knees. Esme, my Esme was sleeping with my first son.*_

Coming back out of my trance I heard Edward pleading for Bella to listen.

"Bella, please, please my love listen-"

My low menacing growl quickly cut through his pleading. "Let's cut the crap Edward and tell me, no tell us _ALL_, how long you have been fucking my wife!" I growled out.

"CARLISE!" Esme shrieked

"What my darling wife was I out of line? I don't think there is a line now, seeing is how you fucked your own son." Just then Edward pinned me to the grown.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that again _Dad!_"

"Or what Edward what are you going to do," I hissed furiously

"You don't want to know," he snarled back.

I didn't take what he said to heart because out of my family Edward was the weak one. What did surprise me was how quiet my family was being. Not even Emmett cracked a joke now that was something.

While the family continued to argue, none of them took notice that Bella had left the room and was driving along the highway trying to escape from it all.

BPOV

I just couldn't take it anymore how could he? How could he just do that to me? I should have just left his ass in Italy, that's what I should have done, but now look at broken hearted again but I knew that this time I wouldn't resurface, hell I didn't want to resurface I wanted to do was to go on a nice little long-term vacation where no worries would come to me . Yup. That's what I'll do, I quickly changed course and made my way to the beach, not First Beach Because I know Jake would try to stop me, no I went to a beach out in Port Angeles.

APOV

*_Bella jumping off a cliff, this time wanting to die*_

"NOOOOOO!!" Why would she want to die this time, and when did she leave the house. This is their entire fault if only they could find passion with the one that they were bound to. Why god why? Please just let us get there in time.

CPOV

"NOOOOOO!" The sound of Alice's scream quickly put an end to all of our fighting. It only meant one thing Bella, something was wrong with Bella. Where in the Hell did she go? I quickly ran over to Alice to see what's wrong.

"Alice, what's wrong honey?" Jasper asked.

"Bella" she choked out. It only confirmed my horror.

"What's wrong with her Alice?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh my god she's in so much pain, and she wants to die. She wants to die just to put an end to all this heartache," she sobbed into Jasper's chest. All I could do was fall down onto my knees. I couldn't think I couldn't breathe I couldn't do anything but sit there. Luckily I quickly snapped out of my sorrow and just hopped out of the window, no clue where I was going put I just had to go find her.

BPOV

Awwww. The beach how I have missed this place. It's funny how before I was lead to a beach before because of Edward. I've never told anyone before that I did in fact jump off the cliff because I wanted to Cliff Dive, but no one ever knew that deep down inside of me I _did_ want to die. Now I'm here because I want nothing more, than to just die just end it all. So here goes. _Carlisle I'm so sorry please forgive me._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Peaceful

Cpov

I ran the only solution was to run, to find Bella and make her pain go away. While I was running, questions that for once I had no answer for.

_Where would I go?_

_What would happen to Edward and Esme?_

_Was this the end for the Cullen Family?_

_Was Bella . . . .?_

_Bella!!_

That thought pushed me to run faster, faster into the night. I didn't know where I was going; only knowing that I was going to find Bella. Suddenly, the wind blew, bringing with it a sweet cinnamon and apple scent with just a hint of freesia. _That scent. I knew this scent._ Bella!! My feet pushed me into the direction it came from, only to get there a moment too late, and to see Bella falling into the sea with rough waves. _'NO' _my mind screamed. "Bella!" I yelled out in frustration and dove right into the water after her

Bpov

Without a moment's hesitation I jumped. The cold water was first to greet me, and strangely marveled in it. It shocked me that yes the water was in fact cold but at the same time it brought a sense of warmth and security that I always felt when Edward's arms were around me. Many questions plagued me along with the knowledge that I was indeed drowning. Instead of the over whelming sense of fear that most people got when they are dying, I felt a joy, and calmness. As the darkness began to take over me I couldn't help but think one last coherent thought.

_Such a peaceful way to go._


End file.
